This invention relates to a device and system directed to a mounting structure for solar collectors and more specifically to a system that both mounts solar collectors to a structure and directs water off the solar collectors and structure.
Photovoltaic modules (solar collectors), typically arranged as an array of rows and columns of individual solar modules, receive light to generate electricity. Modern solar arrays increase efficiency significantly when arranged to receive both direct sunlight (top surface) and ambient reflected light (top and bottom surfaces). Therefore, there is a recent effort to improve the mounting systems to suspend an array in such a way as to maximize the surface area of both the top and bottom sides of each solar module.
Further, as the arrays are necessarily exposed to the elements, they are subject to all weather conditions imaginable. Precipitation is a leading cause of deterioration of the physical and electrical properties of solar arrays. Moisture from rain or melting snow, for example, can lead to delaminating or electrical failure of the individual solar modules and significantly reduce the efficiency of the array.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a mounting system for solar modules that maximizes the surface area of the module to both direct and indirect light sources, while simultaneously providing a stable structure, provide conduits for electrical components, and provide improved means for ridding moisture from the array.
More importantly, as solar modules are increasingly more efficient at converting lower levels of ambient, direct, and indirect light into cost-effective electricity, solar arrays are increasingly being installed in more-precipitation-prone environments such as the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. In this rainy environment solar arrays not only provide cost-effective electricity, but also are erected over areas so that human activity can occur below. For example, a solar array may be arranged over a fueling depot with sufficient clearance to permit vehicles to park underneath while re-fueling. It will be appreciated that providing an overhead structure that directs precipitation away from the solar panel and prevents unwanted rainwater from spilling onto the area directly beneath the solar array would be very desirable. However, the current state of the art of mounting systems and structures and methods has yet to provide an effective, cost-efficient solution that provides a stable structure, pathways for electrical components, acceptable means for ridding moisture from the array, and diverting that moisture to desired locations.
One representative panel-mounting bracket, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,517 issued on 1 Nov. 2005 to Poddany et al., discloses a frame bracket for mounting a photovoltaic module that supports the module without directly contacting the frame and insodoing prevents moisture from becoming trapped between the edge of the module and the frame. Specifically, the Poddany apparatus includes a mounting bracket having a bottom flange, an upright portion, a top flange, a first extension, and a second extension. The upright portion extends from the bottom flange. The bottom flange can include a member sized to accommodate a hardware connector. The upright portion has an inner surface and an outer surface. The top flange is opposite the bottom flange and extends from the upright portion. The top flange has a downward facing inner surface configured to adjoin an upper surface of a photovoltaic module. The first extension extends from the inner surface of the upright portion at a position between the top flange and the bottom flange. The first extension has a first surface that defines a first groove sized to accommodate an edge of the photovoltaic module with the downward facing inner surface of the top flange. The first extension has a second surface opposed to the first surface. The second extension is adjacent to the first extension and extends from the inner surface of the upright portion at a position between the first extension and the bottom flange. The second extension has a surface that defines a second groove with the second surface of the first extension. The Poddany apparatus does contemplate draining water from the photovoltaic panel and discloses structure to allow air to circulate around the photovoltaic panel. But, Poddany, does not contemplate, disclose, instruct, or imply any structure suited to direct the water once it is off the photovoltaic panel, or to intentionally channel water once it reaches the frame bracket, nor to direct water within the frame bracket, and further provides no structure or teaching to direct water from each individual panel when linked together to form an array of panels including no instruction on how to move water in both in a lateral and longitudinal direction to a desired position. Further, the Poddany apparatus, also, does not instruct, contemplate, or disclose any structural elements or methods to provide a continuous, moisture-proof system of panels and brackets that would be well-suited to act as a roof structure that would keep the area below the system dry.
Other known solar panel mounting systems share the shortcomings of the Poddany apparatus. These shortcomings may be summarized as lacking the requisite structural features that direct water that sheds from the panel into a system of sealed channels that run both north-south and east-west so that the entire array serves as a water shedding roof free of leaks, yet also present the maximum amount of panel surface area exposed to various light sources, while providing adequate support of the panels. Such known systems with these common shortcomings include the disclosures of Boer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,237 issued on 2 Jul. 2002, Mizukami et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,685 issued on 5 Jun. 2002, and Aschenbrenner in U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,866 issued on 20 Nov. 2007, for example.
Other known solar panel mounting systems not only fail to provide structure suitable for intentionally diverting rain water, but provide less-than-ideal amount of panel surface on both the top and bottom sides of the modules in the array. These systems rely on the integrity of the structure to provide a weatherproof, water-shedding roof (i.e. the building roof is used to support the frame supporting the solar array). Samples of such systems include the photovoltaic attachment system of Yen et al. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,074 issued on 5 Sep. 2006, and the support for photovoltaic arrays described by Matlin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,556 issued on 1 Sep. 1992, for example.
Yet other known solar panel mounting systems ignore the problem of water, but provide channels in the structure to run electrical conduits. For example, Garvison et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,724 issued on 15 Oct. 2002 describes a multi-purpose photovoltaic module framing system for direct mounting to a roof surface of a structure. The multi-purpose frame includes an integral electrical raceway to conceal and protect most electrical components and wires. Necessarily, the conduits for electrical raceways and for concealing electrical components are ill suited to direct or channel water. Another example includes the mounting system for a solar array described by Cinnamon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,800 issued on 5 Aug. 2008.
Thus, there remains a need for an integrated photovoltaic mounting system, device and method of use that serves a dual purpose of a mounting structure for a solar electric system and also serves as a water shedding roof with a system designed to channel water to desired locations, such as an existing roof-gutter system provided by the structure. Moreover, such an improved system, device, and method of use should include structural elements that channel water in both a longitudinal (north-south) direction and a latitudinal east-west direction. Further, such a system should be economical to install and provide all amenities customarily provided by known mounting structures prevalent in this art.